Episode 641
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 711 (p. 2-9, 14-18) Chapter 712 (p. 7-9) | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.0 | rank = 6 }} "The Unknown World - The Tontatta Kingdom" is the 641st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Robin found herself captured by dwarves after they knocked her and Usopp unconscious. When she told them that she will not harm them, the dwarves released her leaving her baffled at them being so trusting. Sanji, who's barely conscious, tells Violet that he never doubted her tears, leaving her genuinely shocked. Before her subordinates could kill Sanji, she quickly defeated them and proceeded to warn Sanji of the grand deception Doflamingo and the World Government pulled. At the colosseum, the C block battle royale has started, and Luffy is excited to win this for the prize. At the exchange site, Law received a call from Sanji, who attempts to warn Law about something he just heard from Violet. Long Summary Robin woke up to find a bunch of dwarves climbing on her looking for anything suspicious, much to her shock. When she tried to get up, a certain dwarf by the name of Leo informed her that she better stay down, while another named Kabu informed the other dwarves that she used a weird magic. She then recalls how she captured Kabu but how she was then knocked out by an anesthetic flower along with Usopp. After that she is informed that she is currently located under the forest of Green Bit and that she should not try to escape as she is sewn to the ground due to the power of Nui Nui. Robin then apologized to the dwarves promising that she will keep their secret for them, at first the dwarves did not believe her but after being reassured by Robin again they immediately trusted her much to Robin's shock. However, the Tontatta kingdom's chief arrived and demanded to know what was going on, to which Leo explained that Robin is a good person which he believed immediately, which again shocked Robin. Robin then noticed that it is almost time for the exchange and that she must get going, she then asked that the dwarves return her Den Den Mushi but is informed that it has been returned to the wild. After that she asked to be led to the exit but the dwarves say that if she truly is a good person then she will give them her weapons, though Robin said she does not have any weapons. The dwarves then told her that she must be stripped and they attacked her. She is saved, however, by another dwarf named Flapper who quickly informed them that she is the friend of the legendary warrior who was with her. Robin knew that "legendary warrior" would be one of Usopp's lies and wondered what lies he sprouted out at them. Meanwhile in Dressrosa, Sanji then tells Violet that he believes she was telling the truth when she asked him to kill a man for her due to the tears in her eyes. This angers Doflamingo’s men and they decide to kill Sanji, however, Violet, who was touched by Sanji’s words, uses her Devil Fruit powers to defeat them. Violet then tells Sanji that he was right about her and was thankful that he still believed in an enemy like her. Sanji then invites Violet to escape with him and his crew on their ship but Violet tells him that they have fallen into a trap. She then lets Sanji look into her mind using her Devil Fruit powers and see her memories from the morning. And at the Corrida Colosseum the C block match was about to start. Rebecca was seen reminiscing with her thoughts until she noticed Franky and the Thunder Soldier running. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she recognizes the tin soldier she knew so much. She called out to Thunder Soldier who saw her and Franky stopped for a minute. The tin soldier told her that when he saw the list of participants he couldn't believe she would willingly come back there. With her emotions spilling out, she cried out that she will win the tournament this time and when she is done they can be together. Thunder Soldier however, told her that a crying warrior won't win the tournament and asked Franky to hurry to their destination. Franky, still confused at what was going on, wondered if it was okay to leave her crying, but the tin soldier explained to him that even toys have things they want to protect. However, for the tin soldier, even tears won't fall from his tin eyes leaving Franky in thought over his words and quickly left the arena as Rebecca sank to her knees with her burdening emotions. Finally, back at Green Bit's southeastern beach, with two minutes left before the meeting, Trafalgar Law is informed by Sanji who has urgently phoned him that the exchange is in fact a trap. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The Block C fighters entering the ring is shown onscreen in the anime. **Before entering, Luffy meets the Fighting Bull. **The Chinjao Family has a brief argument with Kelly Funk. *Glimpses of Rebecca's past is shown before she spoke to Thunder Soldier while in the manga, glimpses of her past were first shown when she was speaking to Luffy in the gladiator quarters. *When the dwarves knocked out Usopp and Robin in the anime, they are shown shooting pellets at them. In the manga, they were seen throwing powder at their faces instead. *The manga did not show Leo holding the needle he used to sew Robin to the ground. *Unlike the manga, Robin asked Leo if he is a Devil Fruit user. *After Robin is released, the dwarves offered her snacks. Site Navigation id:Episode 641